


Los invisibles

by C_S_Butterfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Luna y Theo son la mejor amistad, Magical War, Pre-Relationship, Thestrals, laaaargas conversaciones, pero no hay ninguna escrita en diálogos, y tal vez algo más
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_S_Butterfly/pseuds/C_S_Butterfly
Summary: Algunos de los refuerzos que lucharon en la batalla eran Slytherin. Theodore Nott fue uno de ellos. He aquí la razón.Este fic participa en el reto "Cambiando de bando" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black". Theo x Luna, tal vez...
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Theodore Nott, Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott
Kudos: 3





	Los invisibles

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa en el reto "Cambiando de bando" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black". Theo x Luna, tal vez, publicado hace años y editado solo un poco, para volver a subirlo aquí.
> 
> Que lo disfruten!

Theodore Nott siempre había sido bastante transparente. Y no en el sentido de ser sincero y saber darse a entender, sino en el de poder pasar desapercibido con la misma facilidad que un tapiz. Algo así como invisible. Pero, por supuesto, esto no era algo que le molestara. Al contrario, prefería que fuera así. De ese modo no tenía que aguantar a Malfoy y sus secuaces, ni preocuparse de que lo apuntaran con el dedo por el hecho de que su padre fuera un mortífago. Sí, se había molestado con Potter cuando este lo había identificado en El Quisquilloso, pero era verdad y sabía que tenía que lidiar con ello, no como Malfoy, cuyo orgullo había sido herido hasta la médula, incapaz de soportar que su familia fuera señalada y quedara vulnerable frente a la comunidad mágica.

Malfoy no era tan superficial e idiota como todos creían, pero dado que esa era la imagen que prefería dejar ver, Theodore simplemente lo dejó, alejándose de él y sus bromas ridículas y de su constante lucha contra “El niño que vivió”. No era cosa suya, no le interesaba, no le afectaba de manera alguna. Se contentaba con esconderse en los últimos pasillos de la biblioteca; de quedarse leyendo junto a la chimenea verdosa de su sala común; de pasear por las orillas del bosque prohibido y de disfrutar de la soledad del castillo los días que había excursión a Hosmeade.

Fue, de hecho, en uno de esos días cuando la conoció. Luna Lovegood. También conocida como Lunática Lovegood, cosa que él no terminaba de entender. Era cierto que la chica era algo excéntrica, pero también era verdad que era mucho más inteligente que muchos alumnos de su propia casa. De todos modos, jamás habían hablado, motivo porque el que los rumores sobre la chica le resbalaban. La ignoraba por completo, del mismo modo que hacía con todos aquellos que lo rodeaban y que no tuvieran algo mínimamente interesante que decirle. “Eres antisocial”, solía decirle Blaise. Según él, sólo era selectivo.

Así que no había tenido intenciones de hablar con la rubia Ravenclaw, pero se la había encontrado un día que les había llevado carne cruda a los Thestral y no había podido escabullirse sin parecer que huía, por lo que se había visto obligado a oír lo que la chica le comentaba con el aire distraído que era inherente a ella. Y sorpresivamente se vio interesado en todas aquellas cosas que le decía sin importarle si la oía o no. Se interesó en lo que le contaba sobre su hogar, sobre su padre y sobre las criaturas que ambos creían que existían, pese a no ser descubiertas aún. Las tardes se volvieron una rutina que Theodore no se vio capaz de desarmar y cada vez la carne importaba menos y las charlas importaban más. Hasta que ella le contó sobre la muerte de su madre y Nott no se presentó al día siguiente, ni al siguiente, ni el después de ese.

Es más, desapareció entre los pasillos, sin querer toparse nunca más a la rubia, porque eso significaba que era su turno de contarle sobre las cosas que le gustaban, sobre su hogar, sobre su padre y sobre la muerte de su madre. En el mismo orden en que la rubia se había abierto a él. Y no quería, la idea era irrisoria e impensable. Esas eran cosas suyas y las cosas suyas se mantenían con él. Hasta que un día, cuando estaba en un aula vacía, Luna Lovegood entró casi flotando en su tranquilidad y sonrió ante su cara de desconcierto e incredulidad.

—Tienes tantos pensamientos que atraes a los Torposoplos —fue todo lo que dijo, sentándose a su lado.

Y las palabras de Theodore se derramaron sobre la mesa, las sillas, las paredes y sobre el cuerpo de Luna. Le contó cómo le gustaba tocar el piano de niño; cómo había dejado de tocar luego de que su madre había muerto; cómo era vivir con un mortífago; su miedo a la marca. Pero también le contó cuál era su asignatura favorita, qué libros le gustaba leer… cómo tocaba el piano en secreto de vez en cuando.

Desde ahí no fueron capaces de detenerse. Las reuniones en el bosque se reanudaron y, con ellas, sus conversaciones. Al comienzo volvió la superficialidad, parados sobre hielo muy delgado como para volver a profundizar en sus vidas, pero pronto se vieron charlando de temas más serios. Hasta que terminaron en él. El innombrable, el señor oscuro, el señor tenebroso… La respuesta de Theodore era clara: el apoyaría a su padre, era su deber como único hijo; no importaba si estaba equivocado o no, lo apoyaría de todos modos. La decepción de Luna apenas se notó, demasiado acostumbrada a pensar diferente como para discriminar su decisión. 

Esa fue la última vez que conversaron antes de que todo se fuera cuesta abajo. No estaban enfadados el uno con el otro, de una manera que sólo ellos entendía, habían entendido la postura del contrario y la habían aceptado, con todas las consecuencias que aquello implicara.

Entonces Luna no volvió luego de las vacaciones de Navidad y Theodore se vio obligado a alimentar sólo a los Thestral mientras esperaba a que todo explotara y se hiciera picadillo. Los Carrows no lo asustaban, pero no le gustaban. Eran desagradables, como ratones que querían convertirse en perros. Una falla de la naturaleza. Los esquivaba lo más que podía y no se presentó a ninguna de sus clases. Debido a su padre, aquello no le traía problemas. Pero Luna seguía sin volver. Sabía que no estaba muerta y sabía que eso podía ser aún peor.

Hasta que un día le llegó una lechuza gris con una carta de ella.

Eso fue lo que lo decidió. Era su mejor amiga, su única amiga. Era quien le había escuchado desvariando y sacado alguna lógica de todas sus palabras errantes. Era quien había entendido sus lealtades y aceptado que estas no lo hacían mejor o peor persona. Había conocido sus muchos defectos y los había hecho a un lado con la sonrisa soñadora de la que todo el mundo se burlaba. 

Así que, cuando llegó el momento, se dejó llevar junto a los demás Slytherin a la sala de los menesteres, por la que saldrían todos aquellos que no querían luchar en la batalla pero, en lugar de cruzar el largo pasadizo, se quedó en una esquina, siendo tan invisible como un tapiz y esperando a que todos se marcharan. El silencio fue abrumador, sólo acompañado por las explosiones amortiguadas de los hechizos que recorrían los pasillos, las almenas, las aulas y los jardines. Y, pese a todo, no se movió. Aún más, se instaló en uno de los sillones que la mágica habitación había proporcionado.

Los pasos sólo tardaron algunos minutos en dejarse oír, avanzando temblorosos pero regulares por el camino de piedra. Theodore no se movió y, cuando el cabello rubio se asomó por la entrada, se limitó a sonreír brevísimamente. Luna, al verlo, sonrió también.

—Podría haber sido un mortífago… ¿cómo supiste?

—Tienes tantos pensamientos que atraes a los Torposoplos.


End file.
